I choose You
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: FioLee one shot, set during the Renaissance Era. Fionna is a young lady, and is expected to remain meek and dainty, which a lady should in her era. She needs a way to cope, and certain bandit gives her the satisfaction she needs.


Hi guys, I apologize for what was here a few hours ago, I don't know what happened with the document, thankfully, I keep my stories backed up on a second doc manger, Praise Google Drive! And I just wanted to let you all know how grateful I am to have you guys reviewing, favorite-ing and following my stories which are mostly _one shots. _PM me anytime, I love talking to fellow authors 3 Anyway enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

The door crept open. Marshall sat up swiftly, ready to plan his escape. He's been locked in that same room for two months now and even though his living conditions are great, he just can't take this anymore.

Marshall stood up, he would do anything for Fionna, she was a young, innovative, lady, but she loved to partake in naughty activities, especially with Marshall.

"Hi Marshall." she said slowly. Her dainty voice began to compel Marshall but he decided to fight it.

"I'm leaving, I cannot live like this anymore, I'm sorry Fionna."

She dropped her robe and wore nothing but deep red lace bra and panties to match.

"Okay you may leave but you have to get this key from me." She said while jingling them in the air. Marshall smirked, he knew this was going to be easy. He was the number one bandit in all of the land so this was an easy obstacle.

Marshall lunged towards Fionna she did nothing. The two of them fell to the floor with Marshall on top. She smiled underneath him.

"Looks like you got me." she said, coyly.

Marshall forced himself not to to carry her to the bed and make her scream in pleasure.

She felt his hot breath on the swell of her breast and arched her back underneath him. Her neck was an open field just waiting to be grazed. Her exposed flat stomach brushed his toned chest. She reached down to his v-line and rubbed her lean fingers on it. Marshall sat there trying to suppress arousal. "Fuck." He muttered, making Fionna grin triumphantly. She could feel his growing erection and anticipated it inside of her.

Marshall sat up leaving Fionna's horny body on the floor. He paced back and forth. Finally, he decided to remove his shirt. He looked back down at Fionna in spite of himself and yanked her body off the ground towards his, she squeaked.

"I am getting those keys." He said while gripping her shoulders. Fionna hooked her right leg around his waste and brushed upward to whisper in his ear, "They're all yours."

Her sudden movements made Marshall's knees slightly buckle. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers, leaving his large hands on her petite hips. Marshall nipped her lips while repeatedly sticking his tongue in and out her mouth, exploring her like he never hsd before. Marshall was able to center his erection exactly on Fionna's moist walls, he was just waiting for the right moment to press into her. Marshall pulled away from Fionna's soft kissable lips and cocked his head back in pleasure. Fionna's hand dragged down Marshall's bare back and stopped on his butt. Fionna pulled his butt to her, gasping from the full feeling of his hardened dick. Marshall shot his head up swiftly and grabbed Fionna's shoulders for support.

She hooked her arms around his neck, then slowly traveled down to his zipper, and unzipped it. Marshall looked down at his erection and his vision grew hazy, he was swept over the intense feeling of lust; he pulled her panties down swiftly, making Fionna grow wet. Marshall lowered his mouth down to Fionna's vagina. Fionna whimpered slightly as he wedged his tongue inside of her. He continue ravishing her until she reached her peak.

Fionna eyes began to water, her insides felt like they were going to be flipped inside out and she began to tremble. Marshall pulled out slowly leaving Fionna sweaty and anxious. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and proceeded to put it on. He wanted her sexually frustrsted. Fionna groaned, her face and neck were red from being flustered. She walked over to Marshall and pushed him on the bed, yanking the shirt off of him and pulling his pants off and climbed on top of him. Marshall, on the other hand was just getting started. He flipped Fionna so that he was now straddling her. Marshall pumped harder into her expanding her walls Fionna's heart was racing until Marshall slowed down adding even more depth to every pump. He was making love to her and remembered he planned on leaving after this, but did he really want to? Yes he did want to leave here, but not Fionna.

They sat on opposite sides of the plush bed, backs facing each other in silence. Fionna sauntered over to Marshall, she kneed down in front of him. "Here." she said, while gently placing the keys in his hand. Marshall stared down into Fionna's crystalline blue eyes, loving the way they sparkled. She was an innocent girl, just finding a way to cope with all the pressure of her family. Marshall was her escape and now that he is leaving she'd have nothing to look forward to.

She lightly kissed his forehead and plopped down on the bed.

"I'll miss you."

Said Fionna, gazing at the ceiling. Marshall turned around and crawled next to her on the bed. Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and caressed her soft hand.

"I'll miss you, I might just comeback for you."

Fionna sat up abruptly, the sound of hope for them made her eager. "Really? " She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you can be my bandit bride and we can make whittle tiny love babies with your eyes and my hair. " said Marshall poking her exposed tummy.

" And with your cheeks." She said while squishing them together. He smiled lovingly at her then swatted away.

"See you around my fair maiden." Marshall said, kneeling before her, brushing his lips on her knuckles.

"Same for you, good sir." Said Fionna, while performing a curtsy.

Just then, he disappeared through the wooden door.


End file.
